<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thinking Clearly by LuckySkys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265736">Thinking Clearly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckySkys/pseuds/LuckySkys'>LuckySkys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dutch Van Der Linde actually listens, Other, arthur morgan - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckySkys/pseuds/LuckySkys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dutch does some thinking and actually listens to those he supposedly trusts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan/Van der Linde Gang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thinking Clearly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shouting starts early this morning.  His three boys were shouting and threatening one another.  Arthur is held back by Charles and Javier,  Abigail pulling on John’s arm to calm down for the boy’s sake and Bill holding on to Micah.  Sadly, this was beginning to be his normal wakeup call around camp.  Dutch stands and approaches the end of his tent, exasperation evident in his voice as he calls out, “What the hell is going on out here?”</p>
<p>As everyone turns to him, he sees Arthur’s right fist connect with Micah’s jaw, taking full advantage of my distraction, and the blonde goes down fast.  Arthur grumbles to him, spits at him and heads for his horse.  John spits at Micah as well and lets Abigail pull him away from the middle of camp.</p>
<p>Micah looks up at me and whines something about a sucker punch.  As I reach down and help him up I chuckle mildly and state, “You should know better than to irritate Arthur by now.”</p>
<p>I look up to see Arthur watching me with a frown on his face and as our eyes meet he turns his horse and leaves camp, again.</p>
<p>Hosea walks up behind me and states the obvious, “There he goes again.  Can’t remember the last time our boy stayed in camp for more than a day.”</p>
<p>I turn and look at Hosea sadly and wonder, when did Arthur start hating being here so much.  I say as much to Hosea and he looks at me like I’d just slapped him but he didn’t say anything.  I head back to my tent and relax with a good book for a few hours until I see John walk by.  </p>
<p>“John?” I beckon.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“You got a few minutes, need to talk to you about something.”</p>
<p>“Sure, Dutch.  Always got time for you.”</p>
<p>I look at him and start walking to the outer edge of camp as I really don’t want too many people hearing this conversation.  I turn and begin, “Any idea what’s up with Arthur?  I figure if anyone around here’s gonna know it’s gonna be you.”</p>
<p>“I’ve no clue, to be honest.”</p>
<p>“Well, can you at least tell me what this morning was all about?” I ask.</p>
<p>John sighs, looks me in the eye and states, “Micah said something about Arthur abandoning us like he did his son.  Needless to say, Arthur didn’t take that comment very well.  Neither did I.”</p>
<p>He’s silent for a second then continues on, “Ever since you brought Micah here, he’s done his best to annoy, badger and just plain irritate Arthur.  It’s getting on everyone’s nerves and no one here trusts him.”  He looks at me with such despair, then looks away as if he’s almost embarrassed for saying so much.  He takes a deep breath, looks at me again and blurts out, “It feels like he’s trying to put a wedge between us and you.”</p>
<p>My brain is flying about a thousand miles a minute but I can’t come up with anything to say to what John has just told me.  He turns and huffs away mumbling under his breath.</p>
<p>I wander through camp, trying to catch what others are talking about in their small groups but as I get near they all clam up and go back to work so I just go back to my tent.</p>
<p>Two days later John comes flying out of his tent about mid day, after little Jack had gone in crying.  John stomps over to where Micah is sitting and threatens, “You go near Jack again, I’ll shoot a hole in your head.”  He doesn’t give Micah a chance to respond, just walks away.</p>
<p>I don’t say anything but I decide it’s time to start keeping a closer eye on what Micah is up to around camp.  The man had saved my life but if he was making life a living hell for all my family, maybe it was time to cut him loose.</p>
<p>Two weeks later and I had observed quite a bit of malice from Micah.  I’d witnessed him harassing every member of the camp, mostly the girls, Jack and John.  He had approached Hosea a few times but the man never had time for him and would quickly leave wherever he had been.  I wanted to see him interact with Arthur and get Arthur’s input before I took any action.  Out of everyone in the camp, I trusted Hosea and Arthur the most and wanted to make sure both of them were in agreement with me.</p>
<p>I walk over to Hosea and ask for a minute of his time.  We spend a good bit of time discussing upcoming jobs and the state of the camp in general.  Finally I work up the courage to ask his opinion on Micah.  </p>
<p>“You want my honest opinion of him?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” I reply.</p>
<p>“He’s a menace to everyone here.  He does nothing to help out.  Last time he donated anything to the camp was right after you brought him in.  I know he saved your life on that job but others here have done that and more.  The man doesn’t know when to keep his mouth shut or his guns holstered.  He’s ruined more jobs for us than he’s helped with because of his temper...and since I’m being honest, I think it’s time you kick him out.”</p>
<p>I thank him for his honesty and make my way back to my tent.  Micah strolls up and tries to talk with me and quickly brush him off, telling him I’ve got thinking to do and I need to be alone.  I see the crestfallen look on his face but I’m starting to get the idea that he’s not here for us, but for himself.</p>
<p>Another week and Charles, Javier and John all approach my tent nervously.  John is the first to speak, “He’s not normally gone this long.  I think, maybe we should go looking for him?”  It’s a question, but also a statement.</p>
<p>I look up from my book and ask, “Who’s not normally gone this long?”</p>
<p>The three of them look at each other with a worried look, then back at me.  Javier quietly states, “You haven’t noticed Arthur’s been gone for over 3 weeks?”</p>
<p>“Arthur always comes back.  Out of everyone in this camp, he’s the last one I’d worry about.” I state confidently.  As I say this I hear the pounding of hooves up the path to camp and stand to watch as Arthur rides up to the hitching post.  He’s returned with a new horse and both the horse he’s riding and the one trailing a piled with deer, pronghorn and what looks to be a bear hide.  He looks in our general direction and I wave him over.  “I’m sorry gentlemen, but I need to speak to Arthur alone for a minute.”</p>
<p>John places a hand on Arthur’s shoulder as the pass, “Good to have you back brother.”</p>
<p>“Not staying,” Arthur states flatly and follows me to a clearing a bit away from camp.  He completely misses the disturbed look on the three other men’s faces as he turns his back to follow me. </p>
<p>As soon as we are out of earshot of the camp I wheel on him and in a quiet but calm voice I ask, “What can I do to make you stay, Arthur?”</p>
<p>He says nothing, just looks out over the landscape and huffs.</p>
<p>“I can’t fix it, if I don’t know what’s wrong.” I plead.  “I can’t lose you.  You are my right arm, my enforcer, my son.”  I stop for a moment and quietly state, “Out of everything I have touched in this world I...you are the best thing to ever happen to me son. Please tell me what I can do to fix this before it’s too late.”</p>
<p>He looks at me then, his blue eyes calm, almost too calm.  His only response, “Get rid of him.”  His jaw is clenched and he glances over my shoulder and his calm demeanor melts, quickly replaced by the enforcer I’ve seen so many times.</p>
<p>As I turn to see what has caught his attention, I see Charles walking away from the same table Micah is sitting at.  The man has a smug look on his face.  </p>
<p>I leave Arthur’s side with quiet, “Consider it done,” and walk towards Micah.  As I approach I start speaking, not loudly, but definitely loud enough that most in camp can hear.  “Micah, I think it’s time you go.  Get your things and get out.  You have an hour.  If you aren’t gone by then, John and Arthur will get the honor of making you leave.”</p>
<p>He turns to me, shock clearly written on his face, “You can’t kick me out.  I saved your life.”</p>
<p>“You think you’re the only one in this camp with that claim?” I state.  “You’ve done it once in 7 months.  I can’t even count the number of times that man,” I point to Arthur, “has saved my life.  Or the lives of the people in this camp.”  I glare at him, “Get out before I change my mind.”</p>
<p>“To what, you’re already kicking me out.  What could be worse?”</p>
<p>“I could let Bill, or John loose on you,” I move in closely, “Or I could let Arthur do what Arthur has wanted to do since you walked in this camp.”</p>
<p>“Why, why did you let me stay all this time, if you were just going to boot me out?”  The man whined.</p>
<p>It was becoming clear he had no intention of leaving, at least not peacefully.  I turned to look towards Arthur pinching the bridge of my nose, when suddenly, I see the man draw his sidearm.  Shocked that I was that he was aiming it in my direction, my brain quickly realized it was not aiming at me but the man I had been speaking with.  As I turn back I see Micah slam back as the bullet hits him between the eyes.  In his right hand, his revolver.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for bloodshed in camp Dutch but he was..” Arthur starts.</p>
<p>I raise my hand, “Don’t,” I state, “Don’t ever apologize for saving my life or protecting the people in this camp.  However,” I turn and look him square in the eyes, “Next time you feel someone is a bad fit for this gang, I would appreciate you saying something to me about it instead of disappearing for weeks on end.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first story in this fandom and on this board.  It's been a long time since I've written fanfiction (almost 20 years).  I hope you all enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>